Grish
Appearance Grish was born an Orc and never existed as a Fae like some Orcs might have, because of this his appearance shows no signs of Fae-like features. However that's not to say Grish is a normal looking Orc either, He is tall and slim instead of being muscular and wide; heavily influenced by his up bringing he files his teeth meaning the typical Orcish tusks are not visible in a attempt to look more human. Grish surprisingly has some from ashes colored hair although its shaved . Grishes eyes are blazing orange that rest deep into his faces encircled by Dry/burnt black skin. The rest of his complexion is Dry greenish brown skin, not as badly cracked or scared as other Orcs. His clothing is less tribal then his kins attire, once again attempting to look more like the human who fostered and trained him the only from of tribal clothing he wears is a large belt across his tunic. Biography Grish was fostered and raised by a harsh yet kind human monk, this monk had mastered many fighting styles in order to help him meditate and control his aggression. He traveled the land seeking enlightenment and developed many techniques in the process including various special stances and even a way of fighting using pressure points against his opponents, however powerful or skilled the monk was he was still mortal and time was bounding after him like a rabid dog. With little time left to accomplish enlightenment the monk sought to pass on his accumulated knowledge to an heir,in hope that they would surpass him and obtain enlightenment in his name, it would be simple to acquire an heir if it wasn't for the oath's and strict codes of his beliefs to never bare sons or daughters,his only option would be to foster a child and that child was Grish. The monk had found Grish in a oasis near a strange Orish shrine, The monk thought that Girsh must have been an offering to nature in hope of forgiveness, being restless to gain an heir the monk took the shrine as an omen and decide to spare Grish and train him in the ways of meditation and control of aggression. The training didn't progress well at first due to Grishes Orcish nature but the monk soon managed to stabilize the raging fire within him with. Personality Despite the best efforts of his foster father Grish soon lost interest in seeking enlightenment after he passed away. Although he retains some monkish qualities such as shaving his head Grish also has adapted his own tradition or Priesthood,such as Filing his Teeth to look more like his foster father and not using weapons in battle. Grish doesn't share the same ideals of leadership as the rest of his kin,however he does fallow the Cheiftess "Blood Spitter"although its not because shes the strongest but more to do with the way Grish was raised. He is often mistaken for being sinister and cruel due to his emotionless face (except when enraged) and his eerie silence, however Grish is Kind to his Kin and friends and often forgiving to his foes. Grish is silent for a few reasons one being it hurts to speak with the daily filing of his teeth, another being his disciplined nature after being raised as a monk. Quotes about Grish "I like this one.. I shall call him Grime" -Blood Spitter when first meeting Grish "Grish Smart" -Groth'ag while fighting Grish Relationships Grish is a member of the slaver compound, It collides with how he was raised but nether the less he continues to be an active member of Terra's slavery market for unknown reasons. Grish has an Oath brother called Gorlock the two are very different from one another Gorlock loves to talk, where as Grish doesn't both are active members of the slaver compound. Category:Orc Category:OC